


Forgiveness

by figureinalandscape



Category: Homeland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figureinalandscape/pseuds/figureinalandscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not enough and he deserves more but it's the truth and it's a start and it's all she as to offer him right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

She watches him leave David's office. It’s not the first time she stood there watching him. The first time she stopped herself from going over to him, she convinced herself she was doing it for him. The last thing he needed was to see her so soon after what she put him through. The second time he seemed busy. She didn't want to get in his way. It’s the least she could do. This time she knows... she's just a coward, at least when it comes this. There aren't many people in her life she genuinely likes and even less that could be considered good friends. He was and she betrayed him.

He notices her as he rounds the corner, turning away almost immediately before continuing down the hall. It was long enough for Carrie to notice the look in his eyes. He might be angry at her but mostly he just looks hurt. She wishes it was just anger, that he hated her. It would be easier somehow.

He stands there waiting for the elevator. As she walks towards him, her footsteps loud enough for him to hear her approaching, she can’t see his face but she can easily see how anxious he becomes the closer she gets to him. She stops a little behind him, waiting a few moments before speaking.

"Danny."

The doors open at that moment and he steps in, without acknowledging her. He’s noticeably tense and after a few moments he looks down at the ground and then up again right at her, and much to her relief, without a word, he holds the elevator for her.

They stand side by side, neither saying a word. She wishes she knew what the right words were. Sorry doesn't cut it, not for what she did. She could try and rationalize her behaviour - anything to stop an attack. She had been through a lot and was in an understandably emotional state. But none of that makes what she did, how she treated him, any less of a betrayal; she has enough self-awareness to know that. She's always been willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done but she's never deluded herself into believing it made all the pain and destruction she sometimes had cause in the process, acceptable in any way. 

He deserved better from her. That’s all there was to it. And he deserves more now from her than uncomfortable silence. So she turns to face him and says the only words that she can think to say. 

“I'm sorry.” 

It’s not enough and he deserves more but it's the truth and it's a start and it's all she as to offer him right now.


End file.
